Conventional hot mill gloves are used in areas where there is a need for protection from heat which requires considerable bulk in a glove. Good wear, grip, cut resistance and dexterity are also important. To achieve this combination of properties, most hot mill gloves are made using a die cut and sewing process. The materials used are combinations of woven or nonwoven fabrics of various weights, quilted or laminated to achieve the necessary bulk. This lamination is then die cut in multiple layers and the various parts (fingers, thumbs, palms, backs, etc.) are sorted and stacked for sewing. Due to the multiple piece pattern and bulk, sewing is very difficult and requires considerable skill. The glove is then turned right side out, which is another difficult labor operation again due to the bulk and since the fabrics used do not stretch.
Terry cloth gloves, sometimes used as hot mill gloves, are made in a similar manner. The fabric is knitted to a desired weight and is stretchable. Therefore, the patterns are somewhat simpler and easier to turn. However, due to fabric bulk, sewing skill is necessary.
The disadvantages of the prior art methods are:
(1) high labor input PA1 (2) requires highly skilled sewers PA1 (3) high material cost PA1 (4) high level of die cut scrap PA1 (5) nonstretch materials limit patterns therefore requiring high material usage, uncomfortable seams, and the gloves can not be ambidextrous. PA1 (1) a glove shell is automatically knitted by machine; PA1 (2) the glove is turned inside out and loaded onto a flat hand form about 1/8 inch thick; PA1 (3) lining fabric is die cut using the same configuration as the flat hand shaped form; PA1 (4) adhesive is applied to the glove; PA1 (5) the die cut lining is placed in the proper position on the glove coated with adhesive, and bonded; PA1 (6) the same is done to the other side of the glove; PA1 (7) the adhesive is dried; and PA1 (8) the lined glove is removed from the form and turned right side out.